L is for Luna
by blbthats4me
Summary: Luna just gave Sam her secret admirer note. Where will it lead the couple? Will they get together?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fic so please be nice. Comments are welcome but please no hate. This fic takes place right after "L is for Love".**

 _Italics_ = Time jumps

 **Bold** = Point of View Changes

Underlined= Lyrics/written notes

* * *

Chapter 1:

 **Luna's POV**

I cannot believe I just did that. I left a secret admirer's note in Sam's locker. How could I possible think that that is a good idea. Well it is too late now and all I can do is hope it didn't ruin my friendship with her.

I walked up the stair to my house and slowly opened the door. The minute my door opened my ten siblings were swarming me with question.

"Did you do it?" questioned Lincoln.

"Did she see it?" Lisa inquired.

"Did she like it?" Lori asked.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Luan demanded.

"Chill dudes!" I tried to silence my rowdy siblings. "I left the note in her locker, she saw it and I left. I didn't want to hang around that long. I was scared to see her reaction."

"Does she know you left the note for her?" Lola asked the question everyone was begging to be answered.

"I don't think she saw me put the note in her locker, but I really don't know if she has any ideas who it could be." I looked down at my feet feeling suddenly shy. That answer seemed to appease my family as they all left to do their separate things. I lugged myself up the stairs and into my room. Luan wasn't there which was really nice. I took out my axe and started strumming. I was in such a good mood that I just had to play. I started strumming a tune that just seemed cheerful and perfect. Making sure to write down every note and rhythm that I played, never knowing when I would need this song for a performance.

I soon felt my eye lids start to get heavy as I slowly started to drift off into the peaceful abyss that is sleep.

* * *

 _Back to after school_

 **Sam's POV**

Dear Sam,

Roses are red, your sweet sounds are rad.

I like you a lot, and it's driving me mad.

Love,

Your secret admirer.

Just reading this note put the biggest smile on my face. I have a secret admirer! I wonder who it could be? Could it be Luke, nah we are too close of friends. Could it be Jacob, no I'm too old for him. Could it be Daniel, no I'm too young for him. Could it be L – . No it can't be, but I mean … maybe. I really want it to be her. But does she really feel the same way? The more I thought about the more my bright smile transformed into a puzzled look.

"Hey Sam," Ava, my best friend, called out to me.

"Oh hey Ava," I reached into my locker to grab my bag and shut my locker. "You ready to head back to my place?"

"Yeah let's hit it." We started down the street and I was so lost in thought that I didn't even here the story that Ava was talking about. "Yo, earth to Sam!"

"Oh sorry, just lost in thought I guess."

"About…?"

"A note that was left in my locker" I darted my eyes away trying to hide my deep blush but Ava could see right through the act.

"Eeeee! Who wrote it? Do you have any guesses? When did you find it?"

"Okay Okay, slow down. I found it today in my locker after school. I do not know who wrote it because it was left anonymously. And I really can't think of anyone who could have wrote it." That last part was a lie. I have a couple guesses but to be honest I have one big hope that it is from a certain Loud family member.

"Well do you have anyone that you want it to be? Or that you are hoping it is?"

"Well I do have one person that I really want it to be. So you know how I have been hanging out a lot with Luke and Luna. Well we have been getting kind of close and I really hope that it is-"

"Oh my gosh you have a crush on Luke!" Ava squealed while cutting me off.

I gave her a stern look as I answered, "No I hope that it is Luna. Ya know, Luna Loud. The amazing guitarist, song writer, and singing. The person who I have been telling you about for the past two weeks straight." I started to get a little angry and upset that Ava guessed that I liked Luke but my features quickly turned to confusion when I heard her laughing.

"I know, I know. You have been talking about her none stop. Of course I didn't think it was Luke, I just wanted to see how much you really liked the Luna chick."

"And how it guessing my crush is not Luna help you figure out if I really liked Luna?" I asked peevishly.

Still very joyful, Ava answered, "Well first off, you were clearly upset that I thought you would like Luke; second, you were sad I didn't remember Luna – which for the record I did – and third, you starting ranting about her again." All I could do in response to that was blush. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. She is smart and pretty and fun to hang around and a great singer and a great guitarist. I like her more than I've liked anyone before." My smile was only growing the more I thought about a certain brown haired rock star. But suddenly my face fell and Ava quickly picked up on it.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What if Luna didn't send it? What if she doesn't feel the same? What if I get my hopes up just to have my heart broken?"

"Sam breath." Ava grabbed my shoulders to get me to look her in the eye. "We can't know for sure if she wrote you the note but freaking out about it will not help either." I nodded in response understanding what she was telling me. "Don't get your hopes up too much but you can still be happy that there is a chance it could be her. Okay?" I nodded one more time. Releasing a breath, I didn't even know I was holding. "Now then, let's get back to your place to we can start on our homework"

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan." We walked to rest of the way home to my house in silence. My thoughts slowly slipping off to Luna Loud. God how I hoped she wrote the letter, that would just be amazing.

* * *

 **AN: I promise to post more. Please review and leave me comments. Again this is my first fic so please be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter is up. Thanks for all the comments. Also I'm really bad at writing song lyrics so here is my best try.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

 **Luna's POV**

The annual spring talent show is the largest concert in Royal Woods. People with all different talents come to perform and the whole town shows up. And once again I am going to write an original song. I mean what else would I do.

I judge down the steps to the kitchen and grab myself a cup of coffee trying to wake myself up. Everyone else in the house looks like zombies. I forgot how annoying it is to wake up for school. After my coffee Luan and I make our way upstairs to get ready.

"Are you performing a song at the talent show this Friday?" Luan asked.

"Are you serious? Or are you waiting for me to answer to make some kind of joke?"

"It's too early to make jokes, just answer the question."

"Of course I'm singing, I just don't know what song yet."

"What about that song you were playing yesterday?"

"You heard that?! You weren't here, I didn't think anyone heard it."

"I was only downstairs working on my act. And you play loud enough that everyone in the house can here you." I smile brightly. "Besides it was really good. You should definitely play that one."

"It's not done. There are no lyrics and I've only written the music for the chorus."

"So just continue it. You could write about a special someone…" Luan wiggled her eyebrows.

I averted my eyes trying to hide the huge blush covering my cheeks. "I don't know if that's a good idea. What if Sam is there and know it's about her. Then everyone will know."

"Ok fine" Luan huffed looking a little disappointed. She started looking around the room for other ideas. The room was a mess and she could hear the shouting and yelling coming from all the other rooms of the house. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "You could write the song about us." I gave her a puzzled look trying to see where she was going with this. "Ya know, write about life living with this crazy family and then you can add in other things to."

"That's actually a great idea." I look over at the clock and rush to finish getting ready. "But I will work on it after school. We need to leave like now if we are going to catch the bus."

* * *

This math class can't go any slower. Ideas have been rushing through my brain for lyrics and melodies and I just can't write them down fast enough. I should probably be listening to my teacher explain how to factor because we have a quiz coming up but all I can think about is getting to talk to a certain blonde after school. I look up at the clock and see it is 3:30. Only five more minutes then I can go talk to Sam. The seconds were ticking away so slowly but finally the bell rang. I was out of the classroom before anyone else even processed the bell had rung. I ran to my locker to grab my stuff. I calmed myself down so I wouldn't look to crazy and started to walk over the where Sam's locker is. I round the corner and see her standing at her locker. I am about to walk up to here when this guy who I don't recognize walks up to her.

He is taller than me, had dark brown hair like mine, and looks to be a junior (a year older than Sam and I). Who is that guy? How does he know Sam? Why is he talking to her? Why is he smiling so much? There was a tight feeling in my stomach. Before even meeting this guy, I knew I already didn't like him, especially when he was hanging around Sam. Is this jealousy? I don't know. I wish Sam would turn around so I could see her face during this whole interaction. Maybe he was just an annoying guy that she didn't like to be around? Yeah it' s probably that. Wait, what if she thinks he wrote the note? Crap, that can't happen. I could go up and talk to her. No that's too obvious. All just stand here behind these lockers and try and listen in. That's not creepy at all. Or at least that's what I am trying to convince myself of.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

Okay, I'll just grab my stuff and go and try and find Luna. Maybe I can catch her before she goes home. She probably is playing at the talent show and needs to practice but a girl can hope, right? I am about to leave when I hear a deep voice call my name.

"Hey Sam" I turned around to see that it was Logan who called my name. He has a good foot on me and has a really good body shape. He definitely works out.

"Oh hey Logan. I was just headed out." I am trying to keep this conversation short because I really want to try and catch Luna before she leaves.

"Ah come on don't leave so soon. I haven't seen you in a while how are you doing?" Clearly he did not need to go anywhere.

"I'm good." I fake a smile. "I've just been really busy and need to get this homework done," I lie.

"I'm happy you are good. So, are you performing at the talent show this Friday?"

That question caught my interest. He and I had never been great friends. I met him at a rock concert two years back and we talked and exchanged numbers. I thought he was cute but that never went anywhere. We occasionally talk and stuff but he has never tried to hold a conversation with me at school. "Um…no I am not. I plan on going and just watching and listening to some of the acts." Mostly just watching and listening to Luna perform, but I did not say that part out loud. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." We stood in silence for a minute. "Hey maybe you would want to go with me. We could hang out and talk and just have fun."

"As friends…?" I asked timidly.

"Well, actually more as a date." He seemed to be getting nervous. I have never seen him nervous before. And then the realization dawned on me, what if he wrote me the note? What if it wasn't from Luna? Oh crap I totally made up that situation in my head. I did exactly what Ava told me not to, I got my hopes up. I don't even want to go to that talent show anymore. I way too embarrassed. My heart started to race and my mind started to wander.

Logan cleared his throat and it brought me back to reality. I looked at him in silence seeing if he wanted to say something. He looked at me the same way, but I had nothing to say. "So do you want to go with me."

Quickly realizing what was still going on I tried to come up with an excuse not to go with him. "Oh I just remember I can't go anymore sorry." I shrug my shoulders and give him a sorry smile.

I expected his face to fall to a frown but instead it formed into a grimace and a death stare. "Can't or won't?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it me? Are you making up excuses to not go with me?" His voice was slowly getting louder and I was trying to calm him down before he made a seen.

"No that is not what I am doing I just don't feel like going." I couldn't stop myself from saying those words. Realizing they did match up from what I said early, Logan huffed out in anger and stepped closer to me.

"You are going to go with me." It was not a request. I turned to leave trying to get away from this situation but then he grabbed my wrist rather hard.

"Ow that hurts!" I don't care how loud I was being. I just wanted to get away from him. "Just let me go!"

He reluctantly let me go but he didn't back away. Instead he managed to step closer getting right up in my face. "You are going with me." He said again, this time slightly calmer.

"No I'm not! Just leave me alone." I was starting to get pissed.

You could see the anger in his eyes bubble up. He took in a deep breath and raised his hand to slap me, "Why you little-"

"She said leave her alone!"

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

"Ow that hurts!" I heard Sam yell out. I had been watching this whole interaction and it was making me blood boil. Watching this guy grab her and try and force her to do something was just too much for me. I was about to get in when he released her arm. It looked like Sam had controlled the situation and I wouldn't need to step in. I couldn't quite hear what he said next but I heard Sam yell out. "No I'm not! Just leave me alone." Everyone around her probably thought she sounded brave but I could hear the slight hitch in her voice. She was so scared right now.

When I saw him raise up his arm that was it. I left my hiding spot and practically ran over to her and that ass. Without thinking I put my hands are his chest and pushed him back as hard as I could. "She said leave her alone!" I spoke with strength in my voice that I had no idea I even had.

He just stared at me, confusion and anger swirling around in his eyes. He straightened up and stood very tall. This was the first time I noticed how tall her really was, probably eight or nine inches. I had to look up at him but I didn't care. My eyes never wavered, never showed any sign of hear.

"What did you say, girl?" His voice was deep. He tried to sound scary but I never faltered.

Without missing a beat and with new found calmness in my voice, I answered, "I said leave her alone."

* * *

 **AN: This is the second chapter. Third one will be up soon. Hope you like it. Please give me comments. Hope you enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Third Chapter here. Hope you like it. Comments welcome. Sorry I didn't get to the song last chapter. May get to it this chapter may not but there will be a song in this fic at some point. Again, bad at writing song lyrics so don't judge.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

 **Luna's POV**

"I said leave her alone."

"You listen here-" He never got the chance to finish because I interrupted him stepping closer and backing him up with every word.

"No, you listen here. I do not like bullies especially when they are bullying my friends," did I really just call Sam my friend, well she is "so I want you to turn around and run on home. This will not happen again, understand?" I had almost pushed him up to the wall at this point.

"Whatever, not worth it." He turns to leave giving me one last sneer before running off. I let out a breath I had no idea I was even holding. I guess I was a lot more scared than I thought I was. After I made sure he wasn't coming back I turned around to make sure Sam was okay.

"I guess I should call you my knight in shining armor now." We both chuckled at Sam's statement. "I'm happy you showed up when you did." She looked down at her feet clearly trying to shield a blush.

"Yeah that's totally what happened." I wasn't going to tell her I had watched their entire conversation because that is just creepy. We stood there in a comfortable silence for a little and before I could stop myself from asking I just blurted out "Yeah I can walk you home if you want?" I cursed myself for being too forward but to my surprise she nodded and said she would like that.

She grabbed her bag out of her locker and I picked mine up from the ground and we headed out. While we walked we talked about different bands and types of music and I was really enjoying myself. Occasionally, our hands or shoulders would touch and I would feel fireworks. I wonder if she felt fireworks too. We settled back into a comfortable silence again. I wanted to ask her about that guy and I was afraid I was running out of time so I just went for it without warning.

"So who was that guy at your locker?"

"Oh he is no one." I was not happy and I gave her a look to continue and it seemed she got the message so she continued explaining who he was. "His name is Logan and he is a junior. I met him at a concert two years back and we became acquaintances I guess. We are definitely not friends."

"What did he want to talk about?"

"Well he asked me if I wanted to go on a date with him this Friday."

"And clearly you said no because no man in their right mind would act like that when a woman says yes to a date."

Sam laughed at my joke and her laugh became my new favorite sound. "Yeah, I guess I didn't even know him that well because I didn't realize how temperamental he really was. I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't of stepped in, so thank you for that."

"No problem. So where did he want to take you on a date?" I should probably stop asking questions, she probably thinks I'm some kind of stocker now.

"He asked me if I was going to the annual talent show and when I told him I was he asked if I wanted to go with him." I nodded in response, not knowing what to say now. "Are you going to the talent show?"

"Actually I am performing a song."

"Really what song? Is it an original or a cover?" Sam was starting to get excited about my performance. I found it endearing.

"It is an original. I have written most of the melody and most of the lyrics. I just need lyrics for the slower part of the piece."

"Oh that's great. I can't wait to hear it on Friday. I will be cheering you on the loudest." I smile and look down at my feet, I could feel the burning on my cheeks. We reached a small apartment, this must be Sam's house. "Well this is me, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah I'll see ya." I waved goodbye to her and watched her walk into her apartment. I wonder what it would be like to live in an apartment. My family would never fit of course but I think it would be fun to know right.

* * *

When I got back to my house, which was surprisingly close to Sam's, I grabbed my axe and went straight to the garage. I really wanted to finish this song and make sure it was amazing. I was probably in there for three hours, time really flies writing music.

* * *

"Kids food is ready!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

Without warning a tidal wave of ten kids flew down the steps towards the kitchen. Each child rushed to their seats ready to fill their watering mouths with food.

About to start filling all the plates Lynn Sr. stopped himself, "Where is Luna?"

"Who knows, who cares, I'm hungry." Lincoln hungrily grabbed the dish out of his father's hands and filled his own plate. When it was piled high with food he passed it to Lori.

"I'm pretty sure she is out in the garage working on the song for the talent show" Lori said without looking up from her food. She passed the dish to Luan next.

"She must really want this song to be good. She is usually first at the dinner table." Luan states, then passes the food onto her other siblings.

"Well someone should go and get her, Lynn go" Rita pointed to the door to show Lynn the way.

"But Mom, I need to eat. I need energy for my baseball game tomorrow," Lynn whined.

"Go" Rita said with a strong tone in her voice. Lynn huffed but relentlessly got up from the table and headed toward the garage.

* * *

"LUNA!" No answer. "LUNA" Lynn could only hear music as a response. "LUNA!" Lynn yelled cupping her hands around her mouth to make herself even louder.

The music abruptly stopped and the garage door slowly raised up.

"What is it dude?" I asked, my voice full of annoyance with her interrupting my music session.

"Mom and Dad want to know if you are coming in for dinner."

"Nah, I need this song to be perfect. I only have a few more days to perfect it."

"You have never cared this much about this talent show before. What's got you all in a jumble?"

I sigh knowing I might as well tell her the truth. "Sam's gonna be there and I want to impress her."

Lynn just smiles in response. "You really like her, don't you?" I smile, not trusting my voice to give a proper answer. "I'll tell Mom and Dad you'll just heat up dinner, so you can keep working."

"Thank you" I'm about to slip back into the garage when she grabs my arm.

"Just make sure that you come in at a reasonable time, I don't want to be sent out here at midnight to force you to go to sleep."

"Of course sis. I'll be inside by ten, no later." I slip back into the garage, back to my music safe house. The song is almost done I just need to get the slow part right. The words just ever seem to relay the right picture. No matter what I try, it doesn't work. Time flies as I am staring at my page of lyrics. My eyes start to feel heavy and I look over at my phone. It reads 9:55. I should probably head inside. I can work on these lyrics in my room.

I pack up my axe and venture back into the loud house. Of course it lives up to its name. Lana and Lola are fighting over a doll, Lucy is what looks like trying to summon a ghost, and Lincoln is reading comics in his underwear. And that's just what is happening in the living room. I head up the steps and I almost get hit in the face with a flying soccer ball, which I assume came from Lynn's room. I assumed correctly because not moments later Lyn sprints out of her room chasing after her loose ball. I continue down the hall to see Leni changing Lily's diaper while Luan attempts to tell them jokes. Leni laughs because she is not any smarter to realize Luan's jokes are not that good. I peak into Lori's room to see her talking on her phone, most likely talking to Bobby.

I head towards my room. For a split second I wonder where Lisa is but right when I close my door I hear and feel an earth-shattering explosion.

"Don't worry I'm fine," I hear Lisa grumble. Clearly she is at her science bench trying to invent something crazy. Now that I am in my room I grab my pencil, guitar, sheet music, and lyric sheet and climb up to my bed. I get situated so everything fits with me on my little twin size bunk. Once I am comfortable I start strumming at the strings. They sound perfectly in tune. I strum the beginning part of my song and hum the words, just trying to feel the pace of the song. It starts out fast with a good beat then beings to slow to the more lyrical part – the part I am struggling to write – then ends with a reprise of the beginning melody.

I get to the slow part and my hands freeze. It just doesn't sound right. The notes don't string together like they usually do and the song lyrics are sharp and edged, not soft and smooth like I need them to be. I start fiddling with some of the notes and lyrics. I don't hear Luan come in, I'm too focused on the music.

"You still working on that song?" Luan asks

"Huh" I look up and see Luan looking up at me. Finally realizing what she had asked, "Oh yeah, I'm just trying to fix this last part."

"Let me here it."

"Really? You usually hate listening to my music."

"That is only half true. I do not enjoy listening to only your rock music but from what I heard when I walked in, this song didn't sound like rock."

"This song is more pop, and this is the lyrical part I am struggling with."

"Let me hear it, maybe I can tell you if its good."

"Okay" I give her a half smile, happy that she is willing to listen. I start right at the lyrical part. I play the first note, and it finally sounds right. I play the next and it sounds beautiful. The notes are mixing and flowing together unlike ever before. They did not sound like this in the garage and all my struggling to fix it had paid off. I decided to leave the lyrics out because I knew they weren't done yet. Also, they're really personal and I wanted to perform them for the first time in front of Sam. I strummed the last note of the lyrical part and let in resonate in the room. I breathe out, my chest rising and falling. I didn't realize how into the song I got.

"Well I don't know a lot about music but I would say that was pretty sharp, hahaha get it!"

I let out a sign and slight chuckle, just happy that I finally finished the instrumental part of the song. "Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. No I just need to finish and polish the lyrics."

"Are they about a certain person?" Luan wiggles her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up." I throw my pillow at her.

She catches it and throws it back up at me, "Come on, I want to hear it!"

"Well you can wait til Friday like everyone else. I want the first performance of this song, specifically that part, to be in front of Sam."

"Aww cute. Well I bet it will sound great."

"Thanks good night Luan."

"Night Luna." I stare up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take me over. I hug my guitar closer, so excited to finish my song. It will just be amazing. My eyelids slowly flutter close at sleep takes me over. I can't wait for Friday.

* * *

 **AN: Hi everyone hoped you like it. Next chapter will jump to Friday after school, right before the concert and then you get to hear my horrible attempt at a song. Again, comments are welcome and chapter four will be up soon.**

 **Ps. Logan will return! Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn**


End file.
